Tarot Cards
by Basil-Hawkins
Summary: After a brief meeting with the two, Drake and Hawkins find themselves talking to eachother more than their used to. Will all this contact lead to something more deep? Drake/Hawkins
1. Chapter 1

Tarot Cards-1

--

He peered at the drink in front of him nonchalantly. He hadn't ordered this drink, and the tarot cards hadn't predicted that he would ever drink this beverage that day. He calmly scooted the drink a few inches away from him and asked the bartender for a few napkins. He didn't want to dirty his cards.

Basil Hawkins's crew members had gone off into town to gather supplies. His tarot cards had told them that they were lying, so he immediately gave them permission to do whatever they wished to do before they left the pub. They all gave their thanks and left their captain to attend to his own interests at the bar, where he was still sitting.

The bartender passed Hawkins a few ivory napkins and he thanked the man before he started patting the counter. When he was satisfied with the counter, he set the tarnished napkins to the side and began placing his tarot cards onto the counter.

He placed them into their orderly spots. Never mistaking any of the cards for others, for Hawkins knew every detail on every card. It seemed implausible for him to make any mistakes. Not that he was cocky, but his subordinates and many others had told him of his skill; thus he was very confident.

So when he graced his hand over to the card furthest to the left of the others, he didn't seem surprised. "An arrival." He read aloud to himself. Someone would be entering the pub soon, and that person would speak to him. As soon as the thoughts crossed his mind, the door to the pub opened and entered X Drake. Hawkins looked down at the cards and readjusted them into a new order. He picked up the card furthest to left once again and examined it. "65% chance of being interested in what the person has to say." Although he didn't quite agree with the cards on that, he never doubted them.

Uncertainty was something he never felt when using the cards.

He watched X Drake, and saw him peer around curiously and then walk over to the bar. Was he looking for someone? He checked the cards. No, he wasn't.

He continued to watch the ex-admiral and waited for him to sit down. A few seconds later, Drake was standing in front of the stool that was seated next to Hawkins. "Is this seat taken?" He asked. Hawkins shook his head and gestured for him to sit down. "No, you may sit here."

"Thanks." Drake replied. "Would you like to have a drink?" He asked the supernova. Drake nodded. "Yes, please." Hawkins liked the fact that the man had manners and knew the words "please", and "thank you". A rare thing among pirates.

Hawkins called over for the bartender and the man walked over to the two. "Can I give you a drink, sir?" He asked while cleaning a glass mug. "I would like some wine." The Mage said and then looked over to Drake. "What would you like?"

"Whatever you're having." He replied.

"Two glasses of you're finest wine, please." He added. The bartender nodded and went on his way to the cellar to gather the wine. While they waited for their drinks to arrive, Hawkins continued his activity of reading cards. He sensed Drake's gaze on him and so he turned to him. "Would you like to know you're future?" He asked politely. Drake shrugged. "Sure." Drake wondered if the man ever did anything else besides read his cards.

X Drake watched as the man resettled the ruby-back cards and placed them in what seemed like random formations. "You will encounter someone very dangerous in the next few weeks. I suggest you be cautious." He finally said.

Drake raised an eyebrow. "Will my crew be harmed?" The blonde read the cards again. "No. But you will." His expression didn't change as he told Drake the fortune.

"And so will I." He added. Drake didn't like the fortune he had just got. He chuckled. Heck, nobody would like the fortune. "Does this fortune amuse you?" The blonde asked in curiosity. "No. It's nothing."

--

The next few minutes were silent. Drake read all the labels to the beers behind the counter and Hawkins continued with his readings. The bartender finally arrived with their drinks and placed them down onto the counter. The two supernova's said their thanks and began drinking. Drake made a face at the taste of the wine. "Is his wine not to you're liking?" Hawkins didn't find the taste anywhere near revolting. This wine suited his tastes. It was very bitter, but it left a very pleasant aftertaste. "It's tolerable. I'm not much of a wine person." He admitted while taking another sip. "May I ask why you didn't order a different drink?" Drake shrugged. "I didn't really care about the drink. I was just thirsty." Hawkins nodded. "I see…" He picked up a card and held it out for Drake to see. It was very decorative. Many hearts adorned the cover and the word "Love" was written thickly at the bottom. "You will meet a person soon that will capture you're heart" He explained.

"Female?" Drake asked.

"Male." He replied.

Drake took another sip out of his glass. "Are you sorrowed that it would be male?" Drake snorted. "No. I don't really care about the gender. As long as I can be loved and be able to love the person back." Hawkins nodded. "That is a very good way to find love." He agreed.

"You are very intelligent." He complimented.

Drake gave a small grin. "Thank you."

"Will I meet this person soon?" He added.

"Very soon."

"How soon?"

Hawkins didn't read his cards this time. "I am not capable of predicting the time." Drake realized that he may have pestered the blonde. "Sorry."

"There is no need for apologies. You were simply curious. Human nature."

It was a bit awkward for a while. Something that Drake thought was not uncommon while talking to a man that could predict your death. He tried starting a conversation that didn't have anything to do with his harm or sudden love interest. "Are you married?" He asked Basil. "No." He simply replied.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No"

"Do you like anybody?"

Hawkins placed his cards down and looked Drake directly into his blue eyes. "Are you trying to catch my fancy?" Drake assumed he meant to ask if he was asking him out. "No!"

Drake felt his cheeks warm a bit. Hawkins looked perplexed by his reaction. It was not as if he meant to embarrass the man. Was his question too personal? He didn't think he was rude for asking, the question did have to deal with himself. "Did I offend you? I apologize." He bowed his head slightly. X Drake thought he looked pretty stupid for shouting at the man. "No problem. I overreacted."

"I'm sorry if you possibly taking fancy in me made this conversation now awkward. You may leave if you wish." Hawkins waited for the man to get up and leave, and was a bit surprised when he didn't. "I like talking to you." Drake replied.

Hawkins hadn't expected that reply. "I see. I enjoy talking to you as well. You are very amusing."

"I'm amusing?" Drake asked. He took off his hat and placed it on his lap, revealing his mandarin hair. The scar on his chin was more visible now, and Hawkins found himself peeking at it. "How did you receive that scar?" He asked. Drake took another sip of his wine. "I got it while I was sparring with one of the admiral's when I was a marine." His eyes seemed to lighten when he talked about his past. Drake began to explain how he trained hard when he was a child and how he dreamed of being an admiral. Hawkins found it very refreshing to talk to someone other than his crewmates. He learned that Drake's father had been a marine and his mother had died when he was a baby. "That's very unfortunate." He sympathized for the man. Loosing one's parents was very life changing.

The door to the pub opened and Hawkins's crew members walked in with grins on their faces. "Captain! You should have seen it. Johnny got rejected by this—" The man in the front of the pack looked at their captain to see him seated next to another supernova. Hawkins turned to the group. "Hello Cydney." He greeted.

X Drake turned to Cydney and greeted him. "Hey."

Cydney gulped. "H-Hey…"

"No need to be nervous. We are merely having a conversation." He stood up and gestured for his crew to pull up a few chairs. "Why don't you all join? I will order for more drinks." His crew lifted a few wooden chairs near the counter and they all ordered their drinks.

--

The Hawkins Pirates spent most of the day drinking and telling each other stories of their lives and eating their fill. Nighttime was lurking nearer and nearer with every hour that passed. It was soon time for them to return to their ship and sleep. Hawkins's crew members had already headed for the ship without him and he was still gathering his cards. X Drake handed him one. "You dropped it." It was the Love tarot. Hawkins took the card

"Thank you."

He placed the cards in the breast pocket of his shirt and he waited for Drake to gather his things. "I will be leaving to my ship. Do you wish to walk with me?" He asked. Drake shook his head. "My crew and I are staying at the inn." He wouldn't have mind taking a walk with Hawkins. He enjoyed talking to the man and all his awkwardness. "I see. Perhaps I will be seeing you tomorrow at the inn. Preferably in the morning."

"When did you predict that?"

"It was not a prediction. It was a request." He replied. He swiped a blonde strand out of his face. "I guess I'll be seeing you for breakfast tomorrow than?" Hawkins nodded.

"I'd enjoy that very much. Goodnight and I pray for you're good fortune." With that said, Hawkins left the supernova and made started his walk toward his ship. "Night." He replied. Drake felt something in his heart sink as he saw Hawkins walking away. He shrugged it off and made his way to the inn. It was probably nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Tarot Cards

Chapter 2- A little less awkward

--

Drake woke up with a growing headache. The sun light outside was piercing through his window, passed the pearl drapes and directly in his eyes. He winced and shut his eyes tighter in a poor attempt to block out the light. The blankets that were once draped over his muscular form were now tangles around his legs in a snake-like manner. He groaned inwardly as he tried to free his legs form the offending bed sheets. Much to his dismay, the random thrashings and kicks hadn't freed him. A knock was heard on his door.

"Who is it?" He asked with a slight growl.

"It's Morgan, captain!" Drake ran a hand through his mandarin hair, and walked over to the door. A slight frown plastered on his face. He wasn't a morning person. And his crew knew that. "He better have a good reason for waking me…"He mumbled as he opened the door, sheets still tangled around his legs. "Yes, Morgan?" He asked.

"The crew and I wanted to know if we could hang out in the city. Do we have anything planned today, captain?"

X Drake shook his head. "We don't have anything planned today. You and the other's have my permission to do whatever you please." He shut the door, but not before he heard a hurried thanks from Morgan.

Drake headed towards his bathroom and stripped himself of his clothing and headed for the shower. He shivered as the cold water sprayed his body. Soon the water started to turn get warm, and the supernova felt his body relaxing. He grabbed for the small, green oval that was the soap and brushed it against his washcloth. When it was nice and frothy with small bubbles littering over it, Drake began to wash himself.

When he was out the shower, he headed over to his closet and dressed himself in his usual jacket and pants. He reached over to the nightstand near his bed and retrieved his cocked-hat. He dusted it off before placing it on his head and exiting his room.

He walked down the stairs with ease, liking the wind that flowed in from the open window near the staircase. His onyx cape billowed a bit as he stepped one by one down the stairs and in to the dining room. Only a few couples and elderly people were eating. He checked the time on the clock and he realized how early he had awoken. "Eight o'clock." He thought to himself. That was the earliest he had ever gotten up. Even when he was in the marines they only woke him up at ten. He supposed he could just go back to bed and sleep for a few more hours. The idea was very tempting, and the man almost turned around to walk back up to his room. That is, until he realized he would be meeting up with someone over breakfast that particular morning. "He's probably not even awake yet." He tried to convince himself to just go back to sleep. It would take Hawkins a good few minutes to walk over to the inn from his ship anyway and every time he thought about it, the more he would feel guilty about going back to sleep. He sighed.

Why did he have to wake up so early? He felt himself growing angry at his body. Usually he would wake up in the afternoon by himself. He always did. It was strange his body hadn't followed its schedule.

Although thoughts of being lulled back to sleep with the softness of his pillows swayed his mind, he kept firm to Hawkins's invitation and headed over to an empty table in the back. He seated himself and looked outside through another opened window. Today's weather was perfect. The sun above was shining brightly with enthusiasm and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Drake preferred days like these.

A woman with long, brown locks walked up to him with a notepad in hand. She gave him a cheerful grin. "What would you like to eat, sir?" She asked with her pen ready to jot down his orders. "Coffee, and the usual." He had eaten here every day, and had ordered the same meal. It was always coffee, French toast and bacon. She wrote the order down, gave him one last smile and headed over to the kitchen.

The lady sure seemed to like him. He wondered if the lady was flirting with him with the way she grinned at him endlessly.

He took off his hat and placed it in his lap, under the table where no liquids could stain it. "Good Morning." He heard a melancholic voice greet from the side of him. He jumped a little. "Morning." He replied as Hawkins took the seat in front of him.

The blonde had already pulled out his tarot cards and was already predicting things that would happen that day. Was the man ever not aware of things?

"I already ordered. When the woman comes back you can just tell her what you want."

Hawkins nodded and held up a card. His crimson eyes examined it closely. "There is a person here that fancies you, though the adoration is very shallow." Hawkins stated.

Drake was a bit disappointed that the woman only liked him for his looks. But than again, when would she ever get the chance to get to know him anyway? "I know who it is." He pointed to the woman with the locks of chestnut hair, who was now busying herself in the kitchen. "I'm surprised you knew who it was." Hawkins remarked, re-shuffling his deck of tarot cards. "She has been ogling me for a while now."

"Plenty of people would ogle a wanted pirate. No less a supernova."

"Have people ever checked you out before?" Hawkins gave him an owlish look, and blinked a few times. He returned back to his cards and the question was left unanswered.

The woman arrived with a large plate of food, and nervously glanced at the strange man next to Drake. Hawkins met her gaze and she squeaked anxiously. "W-Would you like s-something to eat, sir?" Her hands were shaking terribly, and it seemed that she was stuck in a staring contest with Hawkins.

"Yes, please." Although he said the words as normally as he would usually, the woman still seemed shaken. "Yes, sir!" She nearly shrieked the answer and rushed off to the kitchen. Hawkins turned away from the direction of where the woman used to be standing and looked over to Drake, who tried his best not to chuckle. "I guess that answers my question." He said with an amused look. "I didn't tell her what I wanted." Hawkins said quietly. He hoped she wouldn't bring him the exact opposite of what he liked. Drake continued to eat and he watched as the woman ran around the kitchen, not knowing what she was going to make the intimidating man. "Is there anything you're allergic to?" He asked.

"I am not aware of any allergies I may have."

The woman came back, and instead of coming with a simple plate of food, she arrived with a cart of food. There were about eleven plates of food in total, and when she had placed them all down on the table, Hawkins found that there was very little space for his cards. He pocketed them and then looked at the array of food on the table. Unlike Bonney, he would not be able to stomach all the food. As soon as the woman had arrived, she had left the table without even a trace of wanting a thank you.

"Need help?"

"That would be appreciated."

Drake grabbed two of the plates, and laughed as Hawkins tried to decide on where he should start. "I don't understand how anyone can devour this much food." He said before he began eating a plate of bacon, grits and bacon. Drake hadn't noticed before, but Hawkins had mysteriously removed his gloves at one point. "Can I ask you a question?"

Hawkins stopped eating. Not wanting to be a pig, he swallowed his food before replying.

"You may."

"What were you're parents like?"

"I do not know. They had passed on when I was young."

Drake felt like crap for bringing this up. Hawkins obviously sensed Drake's remorse, and so he pushed Drake's plate closer to him. "You may have to eat more to make this bounty of food diminish." He noted.

"I do not feel saddened by the fact that you brought this subject up. I am glad that you wish to know about my past." He took pushed the now empty plate to the side, grabbed another and began eating. "If you were another person, I would not have let you even ask the question. Or even eat in the same area as I am." He explained. Drake was the first friend he made besides his crewmates and his childhood friends.

"I consider you a friend. And if you wish, I will tell you of my past."

Drake thought of Hawkins as a friend as well. "Yeah, I want to hear it."

Hawkins stopped eating and looked Drake in the eyes. He felt a bit weird for letting himself even offer this to a person he had only begun talking to yesterday, but it felt nice to share it with someone as easy to speak to such as Drake.

"It started when I was taken in by a woman named, Mariah."


End file.
